The present invention relates generally to the field of travel route planning, and more particularly to route planning that makes use of global positioning system (GPS) information.
Conventional software working in conjunction with global positioning system (GPS) data can provide recommended directions (or “travel route”) between a starting location and a destination, in real time, and in some cases, while a traveler is en route. Software contains logic which recommends a “best” route (based on relevant travel factors) and might also provide alternative routes. If the traveler deviates from a recommended route, the software recalculates and provides an updated “best route” starting from the traveler's current location. Typically, users can also create special purpose “trips,” such as a scenic trip, or a trip based on mileage (for a bicycle rider, for example) when the “best route,” as conventionally determined, is less important.
GPS-related software typically provides an ability to recalculate when a wrong turn is made.